Hell's just Around the Corner
by meichan-24
Summary: When Malik starts having strange dreams and two new kids show up, he gets thrown into something that not even Hell itself could ever come up with and Hell is a lot closer than he realizes...
1. Man's Burden

"Hell's just Around the Corner"  
Trust cannot be trusted  
Lies never deceive  
The truth was never real  
And these matters cannot be perceived  
Your chains grow longer  
With hatred, agony, and innocence  
Sanity's over-rated  
And hell's just around the corner  
But there's a light in your heart  
That blinds the sun and Ra  
It's an internal clock that has sprung  
With the thunder and lightning of a new dawn  
The golden gleam in your lavender eyes  
Never had any faults  
But it's the truth behind the lie  
That casts a dark shadow upon your soul  
It's that look in you eye that scares me still  
That wavering innocence with hatred uncommon  
Many sins we have placed upon you shoulders  
The burden is unbearable; the pain has yet to subside  
It's a Shangri-la I see in the sun of the pain  
And the sins of the lost  
It's never too late to believe in faith  
The edge of the world and the untamed beauty  
Of the planets combined can never be replaced  
As long as you believe in what's right  
It's unbearable, the pain's unbearable  
Timeless, endless, ageless eternity  
Regardless of all you think you know  
You know nothing of peace  
You've got that look again; the one that scares me  
The innocence has been lost to the hatred of the dark  
Trust me now  
Trust me now  
Hell's just around the corner  
Beware of your own light  
Your heart has been tainted black and blue  
Let loose to the wind and binding freedom  
It's never too late to believe in faith  
The edge of the world and the untamed beauty  
Of the planets combined can never be replaced  
As long as you believe in what's right  
Never lie  
Never forget  
We all are sinners of the new world order  
Blinded by our own greed and hatred  
Your own innocence was stripped away from you  
By a blunt knife sharpened by fear  
Never forget the innocence lost, it lives on  
Hell's just around the corner  
Beware of your own light  
Your heart has been tainted black and blue  
Let loose to the wind and binding freedom  
It's a change of heart  
It's never too late to change  
Beauty is ever-lasting in this world  
Where sin is believed to be innocence  
Your soul can never be replaced  
As long as you believe in what's right  
Never give into the darkness 


	2. A Glass Dream

Mei: Well, from the looks of it, I've been obsessed with Malik-I mean, who can NOT be? He can be the sweetest guy you ever met, or your worst nightmare-and that's an understatement. You wanted more, you've got more.  
  
Malik: I feel so loved. *sniff*  
  
Mei: Aww, how can you not be? *hugs him*  
  
Malik: ^_^  
  
Yami Malik: Heeeeyyy, what about me?  
  
Malik: Oh, it's you. Go shove yourself up someone's a-  
  
Mei: MALIK! Be nice! This is fic is supposed to be rated PG!  
  
Malik: It's not MY fault! *mumbles* He started it.  
  
Mei: *looks around* Yami Malik?  
  
Yami Malik: Hn?  
  
Mei: What in Ra's name are you doing?  
  
Yami Malik: I'm trying to figure out why this orange is staring at me.  
  
Mei: O_o  
  
Malik: Oh great, he's gotten worse. Can we get him committed yet?  
  
Mei: No. As much as I know he needs to be put in a mental institution, we just can't. HE'S JUST TOO CUTE! =^_^=  
  
Malik: O_O  
  
Yami Malik: *looks up* Damn straight. *goes back to staring at the orange* I know you can hear me. SPEAK DAMN YOU, SPEAK!  
  
Malik: Dear Ra, shoot me.  
  
Mei: Um, Yami Malik, don't you think you've been staring at your orange 'friend' for some time already?  
  
Yami Malik: No. Pardon, why do you ask my Lady?  
  
Malik: By Ra! He's using manners! Hell just froze over.Now I'm scared.  
  
Mei: Okaaaay, I'm not going to ask. I mean Yami that your 'friend' might not like being stared at like that.  
  
Yami Malik: Oh, sorry Bob. Mei thinks I've been a bother to you, was I?  
  
Bob the Orange: *silence*  
  
Malik: -_-U This is sad.  
  
Mei: Yep.  
  
Yami Malik: Really? I had no idea, wow. I had no idea that Anzu was an E cup-  
  
Bob the Orange: *silence*  
  
Mei: O_O For an orange, he sure is a pervert.  
  
Malik: Tell me about it.  
  
Yami Malik: TRISTAN CROSSDRESSES!! Ewwww, too much info there-so what's the scoop on Mai and Jou?  
  
Bob the Orange: *silence*  
  
Yami Malik: Stupid dog! He WILL pay for trying to eat you!  
  
Bob the Orange: *silence*  
  
Yami Malik: But in the end, you still got to see up her skirt. You perve- what she wear?  
  
Bob the Orange: *silence*  
  
Yami Malik: A black satin thong with the words "Devil's Little Angel" printed on it?  
  
Bob the Orange: *silence*  
  
Malik: Ya know this could be really good black mail. Wonder if that orange has anything on Kaiba and the baka Pharaoh-  
  
Mei: You are NOT going to black mail them; Kaiba's been put through enough hell as it is and Yuugi's yami is rather temperamental at the moment.  
  
Malik: Why? It would be FUN.  
  
Mei: Tempting yes, but no. I don't think getting blackmailed by an orange named "Bob" is going to be good for Seto's already 'questionable' sanity.  
  
Malik: Then can we use Bakura? I really want to try out that electric pink hair dye on someone.  
  
Mei: Well, okay then! ^_^  
  
Malik: Yes! Hey Yami, does your friend *sniggers* have any dirt on Bakura?  
  
Yami Malik: *thinks* Hmm, let me ask him first.  
  
Malik: Cool then.  
  
Mei: This is going to an 'interesting' side story.  
  
* * *  
  
Hell's just Around the Corner  
Chapter One: Glass Dream  
Song: seven - Gackt  
  
Garasu no yume ni egaite  
Sono nukumori ni dakarete  
Kasuka na koe ni mezamete  
"Watashi o koko de koroshite."  
  
Drawn in a glass dream  
Embraced by the warmth  
Awakened by a distant voice  
"Kill me here."  
  
//Running. That's all he had been doing. Why? He didn't know. The night was clear and the moon was full; it cast an eerie glow against the desert sand. Everything seemed to have a life of its own; the stars shined in their everlasting brilliance and the shadows danced mockingly among the dunes. He stopped running, and in front of him, was a cave-like hole in the ground. He walked into it, not expecting to see a dusty staircase leading downward. The staircase was made of stone and looked as if it were older than Yuugi's yami.  
  
He walked in, uneasy but started downward anyway. His heavily booted feet clanked against the old worn out stone.  
  
Although in almost complete darkness, he could barely make out the hieroglyphics that were carved into the walls - and two other languages. One of them he identified as Latin and the other, it just confused him even more so. "Why would there be ones and zeros?" His voice echoed oddly around him. "Creepy." He moved on and the seemingly endless staircase had finally ended and in front of him was a shrine.  
  
There were streams running to and fro from different angles of the shrine; some were even coming directly from it. Strange and exotic birds flew around unaware of the stranger that stood there below them. The air smelled as if it were an ocean when a destructive storm was present, and the water glistened with an ever-loving force. Maybe coming down here wasn't as bad an idea as Malik had originally thought. Everything was just so strange and beautiful; it was a new and tranquil experience for our weary friend.  
  
He looked around; something in the air just didn't feel right. Then again, when was anything ever right in the first place? In front of him were three statues, the one on the left was the Red Eyes Black Dragon - completely made of ore with the exception of the eyes where two elegantly carved rubies were placed. On the right was the Blues Eyes White Dragon - also completely sculpted pure crystal and with sapphire eyes to boot. But it was the statue in the middle that intrigued him the most. The mentioned statue was obviously female, hand painted, and painstakingly carved to the point of perfection. Whoever created her sure put a lot of time, care and effort into making such a statue. Malik had never in his life seen such an inanimate beauty before; she was quite the living statue.  
  
Her hair was a pure light blue, practically white if seen from afar. Her clothes were similar to those of what a sorceress would wear, the Celtic gown glittered silver and blue, and demanding respect as such that of royalty. Her face was transfixed in front of her, seeing and unseeing the past and present of a forgotten time that was long lost. Her eyes were a pure icy blue showing a coldness that rivaled that of Kaiba; but even those eyes had some warmth to them. It was funny but that statue really did remind him of Kaiba, scary to even think of it. The world really didn't need two Kaibas, especially a female; one was enough thank you very much. And many would agree. She was holding what looked like to Malik, a crystal ball, within it was the eye of Horus and behind that was a Celtic cross. All of a sudden Malik got an ominous feeling, like he wasn't supposed to be there - as if he trespassed on to a holy ground. But being the curious teenaged boy with raging hormones, he inspected her anyway.  
  
Practically most of her body was covered with hieroglyphics, and Latin, they were possibly warnings of some sort. They went down her arms, legs and stomach, most notably on her back.  
  
Ever been told to NOT push the big shiny red button? The button that would set off a chain of events that would most likely and ultimately lead to chaos? Well that's what our Malik did; he pushed the red the button, or touched the statue in this case.  
  
You'd think that people would learn, like Bakura for instance. He's almost always trying to get [steal] all of the Millennium Items or anything that's powerful enough to fit his needs and yet, Yugi's yami or anyone representing him (*cough, cough* the "dream team".), almost (the Millennium Eye) always manages to foil his scheme. And did he learn anything from his lesson? Nooo - he just kept on trying and trying while getting poor o' Ryou into trouble. Moral? Don't touch things that specifically say "DO NOT TOUCH" even if it's in a different language; it usually means something bad is going to happen.  
  
Malik felt the cool stone with his finger tips, silently tracing the hieroglyphics that he had grown to understand. That's when he noticed the tremor coming from the statue, Malik stepped back, unsure of what was happening. Silently the statue crumbled to the ground, "Oh shit." and all that was left was some dust and.a card? He picked it up and read it, "The Dark Magician?" Malik cocked his head and flipped the card around and on it, in dried blood was a message:  
  
Beware of the Black Fox  
For she shall bring judgment upon this corrupt world  
  
He placed the card in his back pocket and looked up at the sky; all that was heard was the sound of a distant music box, singing it's weary song in the night.//  
  
* * *  
  
Malik: That's it?  
  
Mei: Well yeah, it's just the first chapter!  
  
Malik: Touchy, touchy, that time of the month?  
  
Mei: Shut up, what would you know?  
  
Malik: A lot more than what I'm letting on.  
  
Mei: That's it - YAMI BAKURA! MALIK JUST CALLED YOU A BIPOLAR ASSHOLE!!  
  
Malik: OH SHIT - GOTTA GO NOW!! *runs off*  
  
Mei: Heheh, works every time.  
  
Yami Bakura: What do you want? Mei: Just a little favor that's all, please, I'll love you forever and ever.  
  
Yami Bakura: *thinks*  
  
Mei: Please.?  
  
Yami Bakura *still thinking*  
  
Mei: Well?  
  
Yami Bakura: Depends, what's in it for me?  
  
Mei: *pulls out Millennium Rod, Tauk, Puzzle, and Scales* These?  
  
Yami Bakura: O_O  
  
Mei: I can see we have a deal, come this way.*leads him to a dark corner*  
  
* * *  
  
So how'd you people like it? Was it bad, good, horrendous? Well I'll need some feedback so review pleaz! 


	3. Foxtrot

Mei: Ok we're going to try this ONE more time.  
  
Malik: Once again she's trying to get the orange to read the disclaimer.keep trying Mei.  
  
Mei: Well at least I'm trying to do something, unlike some of us * glares at Yami Malik *  
  
Yami Malik: Huh?  
  
Mei: Idiot.  
  
Yami Malik: I resent that!  
  
Malik: Don't you always.  
  
Mei: Why do I even bother with these two? Why??  
  
YM/Malik: Cause you love us!! ^________^  
  
Mei: Oh! That reminds me! Since you two have been so good lately, I thought I'd give you two a present!  
  
Malik: A present?  
  
Yami Malik: Huh? But aren't we in the present?  
  
Malik: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.  
  
Mei: U_U  
  
Malik: What is it?  
  
Mei: You'll see.  
  
Malik: Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be good.  
  
Mei: BAKURA!!! BRING OUT THE "SPECIAL" SURPRISE!!!!!  
  
Malik: You know, I'm just going to go over here and.RUN!!!  
  
Mei: Oh no you don't! *grabs Malik* Yami get some rope! Bakura bring the steamroller over here!!  
  
Bakura: Where are you? *looks around* (remember he's driving a gigantic steamroller, he can't see a damn thing ^__^!)  
  
Mei: Down here! Now stop!  
  
Bakura: OKAY!  
  
Yami Malik: Is this what you wanted? *holds out 15 different kinds of rope*  
  
Mei: *sighs* Yami Malik string cheese doesn't count as rope, and neither does actual string.  
  
Yami Malik: I didn't know what kind you wanted so I just bought the lot of it.  
  
Mei: Well at least you did bring rope and barbed wire.  
  
Malik: O_O *gulp* What did I do??  
  
Bakura: You know I really don't like being ignored like this!  
  
Mei: Oh shove it. You're getting your end of the bargain later. And now for you.*glares at Malik*  
  
Malik: Uh.Is it too late to say sorry?  
  
Bakura/Mei/YM: NO!  
  
Malik: What about HIS punishment?! *glares at Yami Malik*  
  
Mei: Oh! Him? He's been good and he already got his present, your motorcycle!  
  
Malik: WHAT!!  
  
Yami Malik: *nods happily* ^__^ And she even gave me your whole porn collection, your DVDs, your room, and even your caffeine stash!  
  
Malik: O_O *grumbles*  
  
Mei: I heard that! Bakura start the engines!  
  
Bakura: Yes ma'am! TIME TO DIE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Malik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs for his life while still tied up*  
  
Mei: Ahhh, ain't it wonderful being the authoress? Life can't get no better.  
  
Bakura is currently laughing his head off and chasing after a tied-up Malik who's also chasing after his yami who's chasing that random bird that just randomly flew off with Bob.  
  
Very sad and pathetic, yes?  
  
Key:  
  
Yugi: //~// Yami: ~+~  
  
Hell's Just Around the Corner  
Chapter Two: Foxtrot  
Song: seven - Gackt  
  
* * *  
  
*Beep! Beep! Beep! - THWAK!* "Ugh." Malik groaned, and blinked. From the looks of it he was going to need ANOTHER alarm clock. He grimaced and plopped his head back on the pillow, burying himself under the linen covers. It was Saturday, why he had his alarm on; he didn't know or seemed to care. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but then again there was the constant pounding on the door which was probably caused by Rishid that was starting to give him a migraine.  
  
"Malik get up! This is no time for sleeping; our flight leaves in less than an hour, hurry up and get dressed NOW!" Malik groaned louder this time, mentally reminding himself to never stay up until 6:00 a.m. He got up and reached for his drawer; black pants, black shirt, and white jacket. He shivered slightly, he was only wearing his boxers and Egypt during the morning was cold as Hell could possibly make it. Malik put his pants and shirt on; he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on covering his well defined six-pack that poked out from under his black shirt. He sighed, it was going to be one of those days where everything either went wrong, or was just plain topsy-turvy, but he just couldn't get that dream out of his head. 'Beware of the Black Fox'? What the hell was that all about??  
  
* * *  
  
Life for Malik had been rather dull in the past year; eat, sleep, help Isis - same old, same old. At least during Battle City he had had some fun until his yami decided everyone should die for no apparent reason. And now he was coming back to Domino city to raise hell once more, actually Isis made him promise to not do anything stupid. But what was stupid? Conquering the world wasn't stupid, messing around with Millennium rod wasn't stupid, so what was her problem anyway? Malik pondered this as he boarded the plane.  
  
Isis noticed immediately her brother's more than odd behaviour and it was starting to worry her. Ever since the loss of his yami he's been awfully quiet and normally by now he would've harassed at least three people, and that was NORMAL behaviour - normal for Malik at least. When his yami was driven back into the Shadow realm he must've taken something with him and that scared Isis.  
  
Isis sat next to Rishid while Malik sat a row across from them. He was staring out the window with a glazed look on his youthful face. "Rishid," Isis nudged him lightly. "I'm worried about Malik, keep an eye on him will you?" Rishid simply nodded and returned to his book while keeping a steady eye on the blonde. Malik sighed, what was that dream about? It had been swimming like an annoying fish in his head all morning; he just couldn't figure it out. Malik noticed Rishid watching him with the corner of his eye and smiled to himself. Isis was just being her paranoid big sisterly self and who could blame her? When you have a little brother that tried to kill the innocent reincarnation of a once been pharaoh and had a yami that was homicidal, - its best to just not get into it right now.  
  
Isis stared at the seat in front of her like it was the most interesting thing in the world. It would be 20 more hours before they reached Japan and then they were going to have to drive all the way from Tokyo to Domino - that would take another four hours. It truly was going to be a long trip, as if it weren't bad enough, she had been having visions almost every night for nearly two weeks. She took out a small but thick black leather- encased book out from her bag, opened it and started to write.  
  
June 2, Log 1 - Entry 56  
  
I'm worried; the visions get more and more intense every night. I fear that something terrible is coming, each time I try to use the Tauk for answers I just get thrown back into the present. But at night the visions just become more real - I found scratch marks going down my left leg, it was done so neatly, such an intricate pattern.  
  
I keep seeing a black fox sitting on a cliff watching the dark sea. I have never felt such a powerful emotion before! It just emanates from the fox, growing stronger and powerful. It wasn't an evil force, more like sorrow and sadness - a loss probably triggered it; poor thing. I can see so much pain in the vixen's eyes its unbearable to even be near her. But I have never in my life seen such a creature; a strange ebony vixen that glowed indigo with blue eyes that were almost white and colder than Kaiba's. I feel that she is trying to warn me about something, but she is unable to do so. I hope it's not about Malik.  
  
Last night the vision came again but this time the fox was injured, I tried to help but I woke up. I woke up to my mirror being completely shattered, the shards formed a message:  
  
Sometimes the most dangerous and purest of evil  
Can actually be the most innocent,  
Even more so than the light itself.  
  
I guess she was able to tell me after all.  
  
Isis stopped and put her journal away. She looked at Malik; he was still staring out the window fixated on something that no one else could see. Isis closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Malik stared out the window still with that glazed look on his face. It was noon and they were already in China; just a few more hours to go and they'd be in Japan.  
  
In Domino city, Japan, a certain white haired youth was mumbling in his sleep. "She's coming, beware of the Black Fox."  
  
* * *  
  
It was a bright sunny day in Domino; Tea was ranting, Joey was stuffing his face, and a certain CEO was reading his book ["I, Robot" \\A\\]. Yes, that was life at Domino High; if you were lucky you could place bets on Joey (and win) in a game of "who could eat the most". \\B\\  
  
Yugi wandered the hallway, he had just gotten back from the nurse, and she had made him take one of those hearing/vision tests that the students took periodically. He passed the hearing and failed miserably on the vision, after school he was going to have to make a trip to the eye doctor and get his prescription. He sighed, he really did want to go to the arcade later, but since it was Friday he might just be able to.  
  
"Hey Yugi, wait up!" Yugi turned around but he could barely make out the image that was running up to him at a dangerous speed. Green eyes, jet black hair, die hanging from left ear - it had to be no other than Duke himself. "Hi Duke, what's the rush?" Duke looked at Yugi and smiled. No matter what, the Mutou was always looking out for you. "Just wanted to get some good seats before the cafeteria gets full." Yugi turned his attention to the floor. "Hearing/vision test too huh?" Yugi nodded, Duke sure was even more talkative today. "I passed but Kaiba sure didn't! You should've seen it, the nurse was lecturing him throughout the whole vision session and the plus the fact that he was too young to be working so much and that he was so nearsighted." Yugi groaned inwardly, Duke enjoyed talking a little too much, but sometimes he just over did it and this was one of those cases.  
  
When they had finally reached the cafeteria, Duke reached for the door and instead got knocked down to the ground by Ryou.  
  
"Owww.Hey watch it Whitey, you're going to kill someone if you keep doing that!"  
  
"Sorry, very sorry." Ryou bowed quickly and nervously before realizing that he was excusing himself to Duke and Yugi. "Oh it's just you guys." Ryou sighed, relived for whatever reason he had. Yugi noticed this but refrained from asking, instead he looked through the window. The was a massive food fight going on and from the look of it Joey was right in the middle and was oddly enough trying to eat everything that was thrown at him; if he kept this up, Kaiba would have another reason to call him a puppy. Joey just puts himself into the worst situations. Yugi had a suspicion to why Ryou was so nervous; Bakura must've gotten rather bored during Ryou's classes.  
  
"Clear the area boys, I don't think you want to be around when I get through with everyone in there."  
  
The boys looked behind them and saw their History teacher grinning; to Yugi, for some reason, this teacher seemed to actually get along with his students. Hell, even Kaiba seemed to respect him in some sort of way. The guy acted and looked like a teenager; it made it real hard to believe he was actually in his late twenties, well so he says. There was just something about that man that you couldn't help but trust.  
  
"Hi Professor Kinomoto," Duke chirped, Yugi heard his yami muttering things to himself about Duke being a little bratty suck up.  
  
"We were just 'bout to go in and well, you know." Duke placed his hand on the back of his head and gave off a goofy grin like he always does when he gets himself into certain predicaments. "Yes, I know Mr. Devlin, and I recommend cleaning Mr. Bakura off before the rest of the staff shows up and gives out detentions." He smiled. "And I hope you boys did your homework, there's going to be a pop quiz on Friday, don't tell anyone else!" He winked and went inside the massive hell hole of cafeteria food only to run out and quickly shut the doors behind him.  
  
"I take it that I should leave this up to the rest of the staff," Pro. Kinomoto laughed nervously still aware of the three boys in front of him. "Um, since you three have my class next; let's do lunch in there okay?" They all nodded and walked down the hall of infinite doom.  
  
* * *  
  
"So you used to be an archaeologist? Wow, I thought you were like in your early or late thirties or something." Pro. Kinomoto just laughed at Duke's comment, "Yes, well I still am and it's more like mid twenties Mr. Devlin." Pro. Kinomoto grinned openly toward his students, and looked at Yugi, "You've been awfully quite Mr. Mutou, did I scare you with the pop quiz?" Yugi smiled sheepishly and made a gesture for him to continue with the ongoing conversation. Ryou just looked at him and turned to Pro. Kinomoto. "Professor, what branches do you study other than archaeology?" He gave Ryou a quizzical look. "If you don't mind my asking, sir." He added this hastily hoping he didn't offend his teacher. "Hmm, I've studied many branches in science, one of my favourites is cryonics or as I like to call it, 'the study of freezing people and bringing them back to life at a discount price.'" He chuckled somewhat at his joke as did the boys, but he couldn't help but look somewhat distant.  
  
//Always such a distant look.//  
  
~Yes. Your teacher seems awfully too young to teach Yugi. ~  
  
//Isn't he? I swear he isn't in his mid twenties more like late teens! //  
  
~ He probably is in his late teens, reminds me of Kaiba.~  
  
//I know, scary isn't it? Hard to believe he's my godfather.//  
  
~ Your godfather!? ~  
  
//Yep. He used to work with Grandpa a while back; I guess they became good friends. //  
  
~ Hmm, he still looks to young to me.~  
  
//True but he also has kids, twins actually. I know them quite well. //  
  
~ I still say he's too young. ~  
  
//You don't give up do you?//  
  
~ Never. ~  
  
//You're sad. //  
  
A long pause.  
  
~ Yugi, what is "cryonics"? ~  
  
//It's where they freeze a person who's no longer living and then try to restore them later on.//  
  
~Oh. Why would anyone want to be frozen immediately after death? ~  
  
//Dunno, but it could be because they died of some disease and want to have a chance to live again. //  
  
~...I see...~  
  
Yugi hoped he didn't offend his yami in any way; it's just well, being a spirit and all..  
  
"Boys, I have some news for you, we're going to have two new students today, I want you to be nice since they are my children." Duke's ears perked up a bit, there was really no telling what went on in his head but he sure had a habit of making extremely obvious. There was a light knock on the door, everyone's head turned around to see an old woman with a scar on her left cheek and a scowl on her thin dark lips.  
  
"Jet I have the new students," She scowled even more so. "What great timing Melissa and I thought you lost your mind some time ago.." Jet smirked somewhat lightly. Melissa was the old secretary that worked on the fourth floor of the high school; she had worked there for some many years and was known for always wearing a scowl her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura: That sounds so much like you.  
  
Mei: F*** off. You've got your payment.  
  
Bakura: So much for PG.  
  
Mei: Back to the story!  
  
Narrator: Thank you.  
  
Mei: O_O  
  
Bakura: U_U  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thank you Melissa, you can leave now or do I have to show the way?" Of course, naturally everyone in the room was listening intently to the bickering caused by two people that work for their school and letting it sink in that this really wasn't supposed to be happening. And naturally they let it continue.  
  
"I swear boy, you're going to get it one of these days and then you'll come begging for my help!"  
  
And with that she left the classroom with a big hole upon where the door used to be while leaving five flabbergasted students and one teacher smiling idiotically to himself. What a teacher!  
  
~Aibou, I told you he was too young. He should respect his elders and take them a little more seriously. ~  
  
//Don't lecture me! I didn't do anything.//  
  
~Sorry Aibou. ~  
  
Yugi looked at the newbies; they've changed so much since the last time he had saw them.  
  
"Boys I'd like you to meet my son Satoshi,"  
  
The boy with mismatched eyes only glared at everyone in the room. He had jet black hair, was tall, could've been somewhat lanky if it wasn't for his strong build, and had one very light bright blue eye and one seemingly dark brown eye.  
  
"And my daughter Destiny."  
  
The girl was roughly an inch shorter than her twin and looked almost identical to Satoshi if it wasn't for her gender. She had very pale blue eyes, jet black hair that fell to her knees, and a soft warm smile. Duke grinned stupidly, walked up to Destiny and introduced himself while getting a very icy glare from her brother. Destiny ignored both Duke and her brother and ran up to Yugi and hugged him.  
  
"Bumblebee! How've you been? I've been so worried, you haven't written to me in two months!" Yugi just sat there perplexed with all the questions. "Bumblebee.?" Ryou questioned with odd look on his face. For as long as he had known Yugi, he had never once mentioned these two. "Destiny I think you should let go now, I don't think Yugi can breathe much longer with you glomping him like that." Satoshi smirked while looking at his twin, she was his entire world; he would do anything for her, just for her, anything..  
  
While Duke was pouting in the background, Pro. Kinomoto slowly closed his eyes; it was going to be an interesting day he supposed, a very interesting day.  
  
Ryou just couldn't help but feel he knew the twins from somewhere, from a long time ago. It was strange how the girl, Destiny, reminded him of something. A memory from when he was only eight, he had accidentally gotten himself lost in the woods. He remembered it so clearly; a fox, a black blue-eyed fox. That same fox showed him his way back out of the woods and simply disappeared.  
  
But why did Destiny remind him of that, why??  
  
* * *  
  
//A// "I, Robot" by Isaac Asimov, my absolute favourite book! I my opinion Kaiba practically is a robot.don't ask.  
  
//B// I actually played this game before.  
  
* * *  
  
Malik: Ooooh, that was one hell of a crappy chapter!  
  
Mei: Can it Malik. I know you're still mad about the whole "Bakura + Steamroller" incident, so your opinion doesn't count.  
  
Malik: Since when has it ever.  
  
Bakura: Never.  
  
Malik: Bastard tomb robber.  
  
Bakura: Why thank you, but I prefer "Innocent Kleptomaniac".  
  
Mei: *blinks*  
  
Malik: ¬_¬ I hate you.  
  
Bakura: yep. ^_^  
  
Mei: *blinks more* 


	4. Ch2B: I've Been Here Forever

A/N: These "B" chapters are from a POV that'll be explained somewhere later in this fic - the song will be different though and the these chaps will be put randomly where I see fit and blah, blah, blah.  
  
Malik: Is someone eventually going to die in these extra chapters?  
  
Mei: Dunno. You're asking me hard questions!  
  
Bakura: So do I get to kill anyone?  
  
Mei: How the hell should I know?!  
  
M/B: YOU'RE THE AUTHORESS YOU SHOULD KNOW!!!!!  
  
Mei: Men.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2B  
"I've Been Here Forever"  
  
Song: I Am. - Ayumi Hamasaki  
  
Chanto kiite'te tsutawaru sakebitsudsukete miru kara  
Watashi wa zutto koko ni koko ni iru no  
  
Listen closely, because I'll keep screaming until you understand:  
I've been here, here, here forever;  
  
Oh the darkness. Oh my desire.  
  
They take everything for granted, stupid fools. I want to be up there, I want to feel the sunshine upon my hollow pale skin.  
  
I want to go home.  
  
Everything was taken away from me, everything, all gone in flash before my once innocent eyes. How could they do this to a child? A child?!  
  
Me.  
  
This body, these eyes, these memories, this soul.  
  
None of it belongs to me, none of it!  
  
And yet it does.  
  
I'm laughing idiotically now; I know it's not my laugh. I'm crying, even though it's not my tears. The little one that I was separated from is in pain; I can feel "her" emotions leaking through me. But.  
  
I'm just a memory of a girl; I'm not supposed to feel, I'm not even supposed to exist separately. One should not be two.  
  
I'm just a memory.  
  
A memory.  
  
A shadow.  
  
A thing from the past.  
  
I cut myself just to see how much I bleed, the liquid life force is clear and see-through; it's not real either.  
  
Like me.  
  
It's strange when I do this, "she" can feel the pain, but "she" doesn't get the scars. The real scars are the ones forced upon your naive spirit, like me.  
  
I want live again, but only he can bring me to life.  
  
Only he can breathe life into me. I weep for the one who saved me, he contains a secret; and it's killing him, literally. And then there's the key that must be sacrificed. That one other with a soul separated into two, the one other like me...  
  
Like me.  
  
"She" must die for me to live. He must bleed for my body.  
  
Nothing is without its price.  
  
But there's one problem:  
  
I like "her". I like him. I like them both.  
  
I wrote a poem about it. Would you like to hear it? Not that anyone would listen; there is no one but me.  
  
I've seen it all.  
Timelessly watching,  
Endlessly waiting.  
For that certain someone  
To come and find me once more.  
  
I am but a memory in "her" dreams  
I cannot see what "she" sees  
I cannot feel what "she" feels  
Je ne suis pas "elle" //A//  
  
Make me, take me, break me  
Bleed my dry  
  
We were once "one"  
We are now individual entities  
"She" lives my life for me.  
Notre vie.//B//  
.the life I was never allowed to live..  
  
* * *  
  
//A// French for: "I am not "her". I got all this from Babel Fish, it's such a great help! Apparently "elle" can also be translated into "it" for some reason, figures.  
  
//B// French once again for: "Our life".  
  
* * *  
  
Malik: Um.okay..  
  
Mei: That's what I thought.  
  
Bakura: What the hell was that all about?  
  
Mei: I have absolutely no idea, hey, but it made a good side chapter! ^_^  
  
And the crickets chirped. 


	5. Once Upon a Nightmare

A/N: So how has everybody been? This fic is a crossover from my original series, "AD Genesis", although the storyline happens during the Doom Organization plot, I decided to keep it all in Japan and not in America. It's just easier that way. Oh, this chappie goes out to Bakura45! ^_~  
  
Bakura: Who's this "Bakura45"?? Since when are people using MY name?!  
  
Malik: You should be happy; it's called a compliment fuck-head.  
  
Mei: You both should, there are 41 people on ff.net with Malik's name written in their screen name. I checked.  
  
Malik: Oh yeah, see if ya can beat that tomb robber! ^___^  
  
Mei: Hmm, and there is 80 people with Bakura's name in their screen name.  
  
Malik: I hate you. T_T  
  
Bakura: Heh, people love me more and learn to respect your elders! ^_____^  
  
Mei: O_o  
  
Malik: What the hell? Why the hell should we?  
  
Bakura: I AM your elder.  
  
Mei: That's creepily true too. ^^;;  
  
Malik: Tell me about it.  
  
Yami Malik: Hiya!! ^-^ *waves*  
  
Malik: Oh joy, you're back.  
  
Bakura: No comment.  
  
Mei: I'm just here.  
  
Yami Malik: Wha-? (*)_(*)  
  
Mei: Let's get to the damn fic already.  
  
Malik: I'm good with that; can I at least kill Bakura?  
  
Mei: No.  
  
Malik: My yami??  
  
Mei: I'll think about it.  
  
Malik: ^_^  
  
Yami Malik: Huh?? ^-^;;  
  
Bakura: I feel ignored.  
  
Key //B// Leeca: {~} Yugi: //~// Yami: ~+~  
  
* * *  
  
Hell's Just Around the Corner  
Chapter Three: Once Upon a Nightmare  
Song: seven - Gackt  
  
ukabiagaru sono sugata wa  
genjitsu no naka de dore dake motomete mo  
boku ni wa modoranai  
  
No matter how much I want  
That figure rising up in reality  
I can't go back;  
* * *  
  
Amelda looked around; he was not used to being called up like this by Dartz. Something was up.  
  
"You called for me sir?" Amelda bowed respectfully, never letting his eyes wander off the man in front of him.  
  
"Yes. Billions of years ago the Earth was formed, in myth a goddess known as Nephthys was sealed away by her sister Tetra."  
  
"Nephthys being creator of Earth and the mother of all human existence, she was indeed a powerful goddess. In that myth there were four goddesses; Tetra of the South, Leeca of the West, Nephthys of the East, and Tethys of the North."  
  
"Each ruled over one quadrant of the universe, each created an orb that allowed them total control over one royal planet from each quadrant. The myth says that in greed Tetra sealed away her sister Nephthys for that orb, unknowing of Leeca's doing. Leeca had switched the orb with an egg and hid the real orb somewhere on this planet."  
  
"What's in it for me?" Amelda gave Dartz an icy glare; he did not like the idea of going on a wild goose chase just for some myth. Dartz smirked.  
  
* * * * Bakura: That Dart-thingy dude sure talks a lot.  
  
Mei: His name is D-A-R-T-Z Dartz.  
  
Bakura: Oh. Whatever.  
  
Malik: Stupid tomb robber.  
  
Bakura: Stupid-uh, stupid blonde girly-Egyptian ditz! *blink*  
  
Malik: T_TU That was horridly pathetic..  
  
Mei: Would you two shut up and keep your lame insults to yourselves! _  
  
M/B: Yes Miss evil authoress.  
  
Mei: *glares* 'Bout damn time - AND STOP INTERUPPTING THE FUCKING FIC!!!  
  
M/B: (O)_(O)  
  
* * * *  
  
"It is also said that the orb was split into four pieces, one is being guarded by a Blue Eyes White Dragon, that dragon came from the egg switched by Leeca. Because of the fact that it is being guarded by a Blue Eyes, we only need one of the dragons. We need the card in order to 'revive' the dragon once more to gain the piece of the orb. As we all know, a certain CEO has all three." Amelda growled. "And as I recall, you want another chance at revenge for your late little brother."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Understood sir, should I get it by any means possible?"  
  
"Do as you please. You are dismissed!"  
  
"Yes sir." With a flick of his sunglasses and a turn of his coat, he walked out.  
  
Dartz laughed to himself; everything was going according to plan, soon he would have the orb.  
  
* * *  
  
The bell rang at Domino High signalling its students that school was over. The semi-cheerful students happily ran out of each of their respected classrooms, pushing, shoving, and running over their fellow students just to go home and do whatever the hell teenagers did when they got home.  
  
Melissa who worked in the abandoned 4th floor of the school watched its students flee out into the streets; she sneered. "Little brats, always running and never knowing where they're headed, such a shame that judgement is coming to pass; they'll never know what hit them."  
  
She smirked and laughed forebodingly.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Yugi, what's been going on as of late?" Destiny questioned as they walked out of class. "Just been duelling that's all." Yugi smiled sheepishly. He couldn't tell her exactly what has been going on; too much to tell anyway. "I've heard what happened at Duellist Kingdom and Battle City; I can tell you've had a couple of exciting years." She smiled brightly. Yugi nodded.  
  
"So what's been going on with you Destiny? Even when I wrote back to you, you wrote very little."  
  
There was an odd look in her eye as a very peculiar smile touched her lips. Yugi looked at her waiting for a response, although she was naturally a hyper one she sometimes put on such a look of withdrawal as though she was thinking deeply about something he would never understand.  
  
A pause.  
  
"I've just been doing what the wind has been telling me to do." Destiny smiled to herself; Yugi was at a loss, he didn't know how to respond to something like that. Destiny smiled once more, "I've been dancing with the faeries - " \\A\\  
  
There was a honk and Yugi turned around to see no one there. When he looked back at Destiny, she was gone. Yugi blinked.  
  
~Fairies? ~  
  
//I don't have any idea what she's talking about. She's always been like this, never one for explaining things. Aren't fairies somewhat evil? //  
  
~From what I've been reading, fairies are more pranksters than evil beings Aibou.~  
  
//You've been reading my books on "Myths & Legends" again haven't you? //  
  
~Yes, indeed I have. I find reading about different cultures intriguing. ~  
  
//Lets get going, I don't want to be late for my eye doc appointment.//  
  
~Very well. ~  
  
* * *  
  
Malik looked around; Domino hadn't changed a bit since he had first seen it when he was still chasing the Pharaoh. Domino was still the same old boring town in which a certain tomb robber and Pharaoh still lived. Malik walked around, there was really nothing to do, and he thanked Ra that no one recognized him from the Alcatraz Duel Tower incident. If they did, all hell would break loose and well, Isis wouldn't be too pleased with him - she cooked his food and if that wasn't reason enough to go terrorizing the town, then going home and she starving him would be. Malik really didn't feel like being starved - again. Just because he decidedly 'borrowed' a jeep from some old dude and cruised around (100+ mph), didn't mean she had to starve him for a whole entire day. What the hell was that woman thinking??  
  
Malik shook the thought from his head and kept moving; come to think of it, he was a bit hungry. He looked around and spotted a Burger World and started along. He put his hand onto the handle and opened the door.  
  
Malik looked around, this wasn't Burger World. He was back in never-never land again, and that might not be a good thing. Malik noticed that the statue was back together again, but this time it was a different woman. She had a small crown, pointed, and she was wearing a mask. The eyes were purposely painted on and were shut tight. The lips were a bright blood red and looked stitched on instead of painted. Malik shuddered; there was something rather sickening about how the mouth looked. He raised his hand to her face and touched the mask. Then all went black.  
* * *  
  
"I hope Malik is alright, I shouldn't have let him wander off on his own especially since he's been acting so strange lately."  
  
"Miss Isis don't worry about master Malik, he'll be fine. Besides the rod is in your care for the moment, the most havoc he can cause is petty theft."  
  
"Rishid, that's what I'm afraid of."  
  
* * *  
  
{Malik..}  
  
{...Malik..}  
  
Malik groaned, he could've sworn that the statue talked to him. How hard did he fall? Where was he again? Oh yeah, the dream..yay.  
  
{Malik I know you can hear me, this isn't a dream so wake up!}  
  
Damn.  
  
Malik's eyes shot wide open, he was looking up at the statue or now living maiden. "Who the hell are you?!" Malik spat out. {Hmm.not one for manners I see.} "I never was." He retorted. She looked at him; well her face was poised in front of him. Malik really couldn't tell whether she was looking at him or not; she was wearing a mask. Malik got up and dusted himself off; for a dream this place sure knows how to get you dirty.  
  
{I assure you Malik, that this is no dream.}  
  
"YOU CAN READ MINDS?!"  
  
{Yes of course. I really have no need for a voice. There is no need to shout. My name is Leeca, Goddess of the West."}  
  
"A goddess huh, then what's with the mask?"  
  
Leeca fidgeted for a moment; she placed her hands upon the mask and lifted. Malik's mouth hung open; there was no face, just lips. Lips that were sewn together and were blood red just like the mask.  
  
{This is why. I cannot see with my face but just as the blind see with their hands I do the same.} She raised her hands and on each one there was one eye staring or blinking at him. Malik shuddered, this gal was one messed up goddess.  
  
{We weren't always like this.} The stitches twitched as she frowned. {No, we were never like this.} Although she could not speak, the voice that rung in Malik's mind was painful too listen to.  
  
{Tetra did this to us, to all of us. She's not a goddess, she's a bloodthirsty demon!}  
  
"Who's Tetra?"  
  
{Tetra, Goddess of the South, is a vile and cruel creature. She'll do anything just to get what she wants. She even stole her own son's soul just for power; she's lower than a demon.} Her voice rung with venom.  
  
"And who were the others that you mentioned?"  
  
{They were my sisters; Nephthys of the East and Tethys of the North. We each ruled our own respected quadrant of the universe. Sadly Tetra became even more greedy and sealed us away just for the orbs, just so she could control the entire universe.}  
  
"How does this concern me? I mean, come on, why the hell am I even here?"  
  
{That I do not know young Malik, I do not know. But you must have some connection with all of this in some way. There is a reason for everything even if it's not logical. But you're being here might have something to do with the young prince.}  
  
"Prince? What's a prince got to do with anything?"  
  
{The prince was my nephew, he was the son of Tethys, he was the soon to be ruler of the mid-quadrant of the universe.}  
  
"What happened? Tell me everything from the beginning."  
  
Leeca let out a hoarse sigh, Malik stood patient and waited for her to begin.  
  
{A long time ago, there once was a planet called Eras, Earth is now where the mighty empire of Eras once stood. Tethys ruled that planet with a gentle hand; she had over 200 hundred children of her own, all boys. It was prophesized that her last born child would rule the entire universe, but instead of one she had two.  
  
{She had twins, a boy and a girl; their names were Domini and Dominus. When a goddess has a female child it signals the mother's demise. Soon the mother dies in some way and the child shall take her place as goddess. But Domini was born sterile, meaning she could not have any heirs, which created a problem: If there were no heirs to Eras, there would be no one to stop an attack by Tetra. }  
  
Malik interrupted, "But wouldn't Domini or Dominus be able to stop the attack?"  
  
{No. Although pure and innocent, Domini is a damned and cursed child, she is the darkness to Dominus' light; they are twins, complete opposites. Domini is a bringer of death and decay but also of hope and renewal. Dominus was supposed to only defend the mid-quadrant, not the north and Domini was born too weak to handle an attack on her own. You see Malik, Domini and Dominus depend on each other for survival, if one twin dies then so would the other. For light cannot live without its darkness..follow me Malik.}  
  
Malik shuddered in thought of his yami; he could definitely live without him. He followed Leeca to another part of the shrine; there was a painting, a very old painting in fact, of what he guessed was the royal family. Leeca stroked the painting and a single tear fell from her painted on eyes, from the mask itself.  
  
{Tetra's son who was the twins' father was a good father, until Tetra ate his soul and he became just as evil as his mother. His name was Oceanus. }  
  
Leeca pointed to the tall young man, he had fiery brown eyes and a proud stature; how could such a man who looked so loyal to his family become so cruel? The rest of the family was a completely different story. The mother, Tethys, had light blue hair and dog ears. Wait - dog ears?! Malik's thoughts humoured Leeca, she smiled to herself; this young man intrigued her.  
  
{She has dog ears because she is a dog. Eras was the planet of the dogs: mutts, pedigrees, wolves, foxes, any kind of dog that is known; Tethys was an arctic wolf. On Eras the people looked quite a bit like modern humans do today except for the fact that they kept their ears and tails; but some did look exactly like humans, take the twins for example: They look perfectly human correct?}  
  
"Yeah, they do."  
  
{They're teeth are quite different though, the canines on the bottom and top jaw is more enlarged than usual. In humans the canines are hardly used since canines are mainly used for hunting and ripping meat apart, which is why they are small. But in the twins the canines are almost twice as big as a full grown human, if the twins were full Erians, their canines skeletal structure would most likely be much bigger.}  
  
"You mean they aren't full aliens? Then what the hell are they?"  
  
{They are a fourth human, a fourth celtherian, and two-fourths Erian; Oceanus was half human and celtherian because Tetra decided to have her way with a human. She needed a quick heir and from what she had said to me once; she was bored.}  
  
"There were humans in that time? But you said that earth didn't exist!"  
  
{True. Earth did not exist but humans - an advanced race of humans, did exist. The man that Tetra had her way with was Nephthys' human and mortal son, Asmoz. Nephthys created the first earth which was located in the east but, in a fit of ire Tetra destroyed the planet causing the advanced human race to go extinct. After Eras was destroyed, before Nephthys was banished she created another planet, this planet was called 'Second Earth'.}  
  
"So that's the present earth, right?"  
  
{That is correct.}  
  
"Then have we evolved into those 'advanced humans'?"  
  
{Sadly, no. There were once extremely advanced humans here but they died out because of a deadly virus that spread too quickly for them to create an antidote. The humans of the present are almost completely different; unlike the advanced kind, your kind is going down a completely different path. I do not know what path that may be but, someday down the road it will lead to your own downfall. But I have seen signs of the advanced but only in so few, I believe you know one already.}  
  
"Please let it not be who I think it is, please, please.."  
  
Malik's behaviour was somewhat odd to Leeca, and she tilted her head in puzzlement. {His name is Seto Kaiba.}  
  
"YES!! It isn't the thief or the stupid pharaoh and his prissy light - wait, did you say Seto Kaiba?"  
  
{Yes, I believe so.}  
  
"We're doomed. "  
  
* * *  
  
Seto Kaiba typed furiously away at his laptop; documents upon documents piled up highly on his desk. He was too engrossed in his company's finances that he just didn't pay much attention when he accidentally knocked down the endless paperwork. "Shit! Chiyo stack this crap somewhere else!" Chiyo, a fiery, tall, red-haired woman walked up to the now cluttered desk and started picking up what she could. "Can you go faster? I want no one in here with me right now." Seto's voice echoed callously around the office. Chiyo hurriedly cleaned as fast as she could for as much as she hated her boss, she needed the job and she did not want to get fired after a month of working with the young CEO. She muttered obscene words to herself as she left the room; who does that boy think he is anyway?!  
  
Chiyo stormed to her cubical unaware of the individual walking toward the elevator. Amelda smiled to himself, he got the information that he had needed to get the card; the young Kaiba - Mokuba as he was called, spilled out all that he had needed. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a card; Mokuba's face was twisted in fear. Oh how much he was going to enjoy tormenting the elder brother with his bait, just like how Kaiba Gozaburo's army took his own younger flesh and blood away from him. Amelda frowned, he had already lost so much due to that war and then they took the only thing he had left of his happiness away from him. Oh how Kaiba Corporation would pay for that dearly.  
  
Amelda put his captive away and got off the elevator, "So this is where he keeps the vaults at - and his prized cards." He walked around a bit in the empty room; many drawers were stacked on top of each other, file upon file was kept in this room and many other things as well. Amelda grabbed hold of one the filing cabinets and pulled; it was locked. [Access Denied] a metallic voice rung about the small room. "My, my, isn't someone a little paranoid? And for good reason too - oh well." Amelda summoned a simple card and let it attack the filing cabinet; and there was the metal case that held the precious Blue Eyes White Dragons. "It's about time I hightail it outta here."  
  
Chiyo once again didn't even hear Amelda's footsteps that were hammering against the hard ceramic floor. Chiyo sighed to herself, today was a really dull day.  
  
* * *  
  
{I remember that day well, Dominus was playing with his sister and I had been watching over the tots. Oceanus walked in us and for no apparent reason grabbed Dominus by the neck and with his knife he pierced his left eye. I tried to stop him but he managed to catch me off guard and I was banished to the furthest part of the universe. With my mind I warned Tethys of the immediate danger her young were in, I used Tethys eyes to see what was going on at the time. Through her eyes I saw Dominus laying on the ground unconscious and Domini being strangled by Oceanus. I contacted a servant and told her to get the children out of there, after that I had no idea what had happened to them.  
  
{Tethys began to fight with Oceanus, this fight was know as the great war of Eras, and this 'war' lasted over 300 years. Tethys became so exhausted that she lost the fight and her life. Although we are immortal, if it's prophesized that we die, then we die. Fate is something that even we cannot predict or control, that's just how it is with everyone and everything. Eras was of no use to Tetra because she now had control over Tethys' orb, so she let Oceanus do as he pleased with the planet; he destroyed the planet of the dogs. After that I do not know what has exactly happened with the twins. But from what I do know is that Dominus has a tattoo on his back with a saying in the language of Eras:  
  
Pol vhe rove op ag agner.  
Wrame fy healv ig youl hagts.  
Nive fe vhy svlegnh agt vhy deauvy.  
Agt nive fe howe..  
  
For the love of an angel.  
Place my heart in your hands.  
Give me thy strength and thy beauty.  
And give me hope.  
  
{It's and Erian prayer said by the people to Domini, even though she was young and cursed, she was still a goddess; she ruled over the house of beauty, inner strength, and hope. Malik your connection to the prince is not of blood, soul, or reincarnation, it's of pain. The pain of when both of your fathers raised their knives at you, the pain that is deeply written onto your bodies. Malik you possess scars on your back in your native tongue and Dominus' eye was scarred blind and blue. That is why you are here, for I cannot find any other reason as to why you are here.} Malik winced slightly as the memory of his family's ritual came to mind; a very painful event indeed. "What do you want me to do?" Leeca's heart filled with hope but also fear. Leeca had already sensed the darkness that loomed over Malik, feeding on everything that approached it. She already knew enough about the boy, especially his demented other half; she had seen the entire event of Battle City and Alcatraz Tower.  
  
{I need you to retrieve a piece of an orb. I had switched one of the orbs with an egg but sadly the orb was broken into four pieces. I only need one shard, that way Tetra won't be able to gain the orb's full power. }  
  
"And where is the shard?"  
  
{It was found by archaeologists a very long time ago, then it was placed within a museum which then it was bought by a jeweller and cut down into a giant ruby. It's called the "Sang de l'univers" or the "Blood of the Universe". It's being hosted right now in Domino city.}  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
{Whatever you desire, but only - only if you complete all of my tasks and these tasks aren't going to be that easy, you'll need help. There is a woman named Chiyo Kuroyama who is currently working for Kaiba Corporation, she has already been informed of this plan. Get back that shard by any means possible but no killing, do you understand?}  
  
"Yep. Talk to lady, steal shard. I understand. Can I go back now? I'm hungry.." Malik pouted, he had just barely realized how hungry he actually was and now he was ravenous. If it wasn't his sister starving him then it was some creepy cosmic-goddess-lady. Figures..  
  
{It's time for you to go now, seek help only in those you trust. We shall be meeting soon, goodbye Malik.}  
  
"Bye." The world around Malik began to swirl and his stomach began to churn until everything went black once again.  
  
The darkness cleared and Malik blinked his eyes open to the world that he knew best. His hand was still on the handle on the glass door to Burger World; she was right, time did stop. Malik shrugged and entered the giant fast-food joint, his eyes wandered to a forlorn booth in the corner. But it was the white hair that had caught his eye; it was nice to know that the tomb robber was still around, eating none-the-less. Malik walked up to the weary booth and with cat-like grace slid himself onto the opposite seat before Bakura. Vivid lavender met with shadowy chocolate; for a moment neither said a word. Malik broke the ice, "Been a while hasn't it?" and the only reply he got was a haughty grunt. "Nice to see you too.." Malik said sarcastically. "What, not happy to see me?" Malik was met with a growl.  
  
"Touchy today aren't we?"  
  
"What the hell do you want grave keeper? I'm not in the disposition to dissipate my precious time with a pitiable rogue like you."  
  
"Ooh big words for a deplorable thief such as yourself. I guess you don't want in and to think, you could've gotten anything your black heart desired..oh well." Malik paused a bit, contemplating the spirit's bland face. "What's the job?" Bakura muttered, barely audible to even Malik's sensitive hearing. "Just petty larceny, something the great 'King of Thieves' would be able to pull off quite easily." He played with a ketchup packet, squeezing it here and there. "Sounds like a lot more than that, spill it before I shove this spork up your fucking arse." Malik was used to his empty threats by now; it was nothing new to him. "First we have to visit a lady friend down at KaibaCorp., then I'll tell you the entire story."  
  
"What's the prize?"  
  
"Everything and anything you've ever sought for in your wretched existence or death in this case." Bakura smirked; this was going to be much fun.  
  
* * *  
  
A pencil slowly slid across an almost blank piece of paper; the dark graphite clung to the thick grainy texture. Each mark either went slower or faster in a loving fashion. Slowly the picture came into being; a boy with his back turned from the viewer's eye, his hand lying gently on the dusty table. A book with a lock lay against the cracked mirror, showing the boy's scalding tears of pain. A picture with a white-haired young woman smiling happily in contrast to the young man's hurting soul. The pencil stopped in midair, hovering over the young lady. Small delicate yet masculine hands closed the sketch book and placed it gently under a black pillow. Satoshi let out a long sigh; he lowered his head onto the pillow and fell into a deep serene slumber. A single tear slid down his delicate red cheek.  
  
~^_^~ Malik: That sure was a load of crap, what kind of fic is this?!  
  
Mei: *growling*  
  
Malik: And how come shit-head gets all the big words?!  
  
Mei: *attacks*  
  
Malik: *runs like hell*  
  
Bakura: Idiot, never piss her off..especially since she's in a bad mood.  
  
Yami Malik: And the seagull goes oink!!! ^______________^  
  
* * *  
  
\\A\\: Faeries along with elves and other mystical beings are known to pull pranks on humans. They also like to pull off the "Rip Van Winkle" effect, if a human goes to a faeries 'party' and spend a whole day or night there, they find that when they come back that many years have passed. You'll see what I mean in later chapters ^_~. \\B\\: I couldn't think of any name for her, so I used Gackt's song "Leeca" for her name. 


	6. Ch3B: Because I Am Human Memorai

A/N: Heh, these "B" chappies are becoming more like memories from certain characters. Just to let ya know, this chapter someone else's POV from a very long-ass time ago. All will be explained someday when there are more chapters to this fic, just hang in there ppl. Oh and "Sai" is a nickname to another character with a "Sa" prefix in his name. ^__^  
  
Chapter 3B: Because I Am Human (Memorai)  
Song: I Am - Ayumi Hamasaki  
  
Toki ni owarete nakaba muriyari na  
Hibi no saki ni wa nani ga arimasu ka  
  
What is at the end of these half-tiresome  
days that are chased by time?;  
  
* * *  
  
Why couldn't I do it? Why did I do it in the first place?  
  
I looked at my wrists; I had slit them only a few seconds ago. Right now I'm hunched over the bathroom sink, letting my scarlet life-force ooze out. I don't know why I did this, its funny how life can be so unintentionally cruel.  
  
Yesterday I remember I was walking past your room; you were quietly chatting with Cherie, I supposed to be resting.  
  
** "Cherie I'm worried, Sai hasn't been eating, sleeping, or even torturing Linear."  
  
I shifted uneasily by the door, understanding that I've been putting my other half into such melancholy.  
  
"Hun, he's probably just sick, you know how he gets. He gets sick practically every week! Don't forget he's also an Erian like you, wolf-boy doesn't have a need to eat for two months."  
  
My sister's eyes dimmed, I'm not good enough for her.  
  
"I know, I know. But still, he's gotten so much more distant...He hardly comes out of his room, I just don't know what to think anymore."  
  
What'd you mean by that? I questioned you silently.  
  
"He won't even look at me straight in the eye, its starting to scare me." **  
  
I'm so sorry little one, I've been scaring myself lately as well. If you only knew what had happened so long ago. I wish I could tell you, I truly wish I could. The promise was made on her death bed, to never tell you what had happened, you'll never remember anyways. It was for mine and your own safety. She made me promise her, mother made me.  
  
I'm shaking now; everything seems so cold. I think I'm going to take a nap now.  
  
The door creaked open; your shocked face was all I saw before everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ugh." I groaned. I opened my eyes, damn artificial light; they really want a man to go blind. What happened? I looked at my wrists, they were tightly bandaged. "Oh." I answered my own question in stupor. I sat up in bed and noticed you sleeping on the desk as if it were the most comfortable thing in the universe. I really need to clean it someday.  
  
"Satoshi - don't go, please don't leave me. I," you were moaning in your sleep, the same nightmare you've been having for months. Crap I'm dizzy; I fell back onto the bed annoyed by how weak I am.  
  
I guess I must've fallen asleep, I hate sleep. Its Death's brother.  
  
You were sitting at my side with a sad look upon your pale face; suddenly I felt sick.  
  
"Satoshi, why?? Why did you - ?" My mind just went blank; all of a sudden I felt scared, angry, and penitence. Angry and penitence for what I've done and scared because of what I was capable of doing.  
  
"I'm scared sis, I'm scared of myself." I smiled innocently and almost childishly at her even though it hurt me to do so. You sat down on my bed beside me just watching with an unchanged expression. "Satoshi why are you scared? What are you afraid of that would make you go to such lengths?" I looked at you; she knows she's my whole entire world, my only reason for being. I just want to make her happy. I couldn't lie to her, but she can't read my mind but somehow she always manages to find out anyways even though she's a little slow.  
  
"You don't have to tell me your reason, but please tell me how you feel big brother, it might help."  
  
I looked at you, with pleading eyes, you placed your hand in mine. I quickly shoved it always and cried. For the first time in my life I cried.  
  
I cried.  
  
You held me in your arms tightly but gently; I wasn't going to pull away anytime soon.  
  
"Oh Satoshi, why do you torture yourself like this?" I don't know, I really truly don't know. I'm just stupid. Its funny but, I can't help but just feel safe with you Destiny.  
  
"Destiny, w-will you always be here?" I questioned and stuttered.  
  
You looked at me, nodded, and smiled warmly. "Of course I'll be with you, Satoshi you're my other half, my light. I'll always be here for you but I can't help if you never ask."  
  
I looked at you; you couldn't have been more right my angel.  
  
I'm such an idiot.  
  
"Destiny if you only knew of all the things I've seen and done. You see, I can't really die."  
  
"Pardon??"  
  
"How can I make you understand something that you'll never remember?"  
  
I shuddered at the memory; so many lives, so many innocent lives all gone just because of petty greed. Tetra is gonna pay dearly for everything. Jus the mere thought of what happened so long ago, I don't want to remember, it's too much to deal with by myself. Too much.  
  
"Wha - ?" you felt me relax in your arms, automatically my eyes watered up again; I could feel the hot, salty, stinging liquid run down my face.  
  
"She?"  
  
"Our mother, Tethys."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: very short, simple, and sweet. Hope you all enjoyed this gloomy chappie! All of this happened many, many years ago (fic timeline), so it's just Satoshi's memory. 


End file.
